Issue 79
Issue 79 is the seventy-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the prelude of Volume 14: No Way Out. It was originally published on November 24, 2010. Plot Synopsis The issue begins with Rick looking out the front gate of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He is approached by Andrea, and they have a discussion about the shootout with the scavengers from Washington, D.C.. Rick thanks her for saving his life, and Andrea explains how she found the attacking group's sniper. As they talk, Aaron arrives with Eric, on a horse, at the gate. Aaron reveals that Eric has been stabbed. Rick assists in carrying Eric to Denise. She appears with Heath, wearing very little clothing, and Eric makes a comment on how they had been sleeping together. While Eric is with Doctor Cloyd, Aaron reveals that Eric was stabbed by a woman that they befriended. Eric was stabbed after he caught her trying to steal one of the horses at night. Doctor Cloyd later announces that Eric made it and is recovering. Aaron is relieved and apologizes to Eric, expressing his worry. Heath and Andrea sit outside, and Heath tells Andrea about his relationship with Denise, revealing they became close when he spent time with her during Scott's sickness. Rick informs them that Eric is okay, and Andrea leaves to find Tobin so he can drive her to the tower. Morgan tells Michonne that what they did before was a mistake, and that he wants to get to know her better. Michonne then lets him into her house. Rick asks Carl if he is okay after the attack yesterday, and Carl says that it was a good thing, and that everybody should stop pretending they are safe. Aaron apologizes to Maggie for losing Buttons, but Maggie isn't sad, as there is very little space for the horses inside of the safe-zone. She hopes that the person that stole the horse will take good care of it. Aaron then goes to speak to Douglas, who doesn't care about Rick taking over leadership of Alexandria. Aaron informs him that he will no longer be venturing out of the safe-zone. Douglas protests, but Aaron thinks it's not worth the risk. Douglas is also feeling guilty about his treatment of his wife, revealing that she never liked their "open" relationship, but put up with it. He has also lost confidence in the safety of Alexandria, and feels scared for the first time since he arrived. Meanwhile, Abraham rallies up a group to take out the zombies outside of the walls that were attracted by the gunshots from the previous shootout. They split up into two groups to take out the zombies on both sides. All seems to be going according to plan, with the two groups meeting up at the other side of the safe-zone. Suddenly, they hear a warning shot from Andrea and rush back to the gate only to discover a massive swarm of zombies approaching the walls. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Tobin *Bruce *Douglas Monroe *Denise Cloyd *Jessie Anderson *Spencer Monroe *Holly *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *None Trivia *The cover shows Glenn and Heath surrounded by a herd. **This event does not happen in this issue, but in the next issue instead. External Links *Josh, The Walking Dead #79 Preview *SPOILERS*, The Walking Dead Podcast, (November 23, 2010). ru:Выпуск 79 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise